Damien's Love Life
by Hails5
Summary: This is a story written by the view of Damien and Jack. It is about their love, beginning from when Jack first enters the house of night. This is my first fan fiction. Please review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Damien's Point of View**

I looked up when I heard footsteps approaching. We were all eating spaghetti in the dining hall, and I was sitting with the Twins, Stevie Rae and Zoey. I saw Neferet coming to talk to us. She was being followed by a fledgling I've never seen before. Despite the fact that I am gay, Neferet never ceased to amaze me with her beauty. Her long, auburn hair was pulled into a gentle, ponytail. Her moss green eyes were filled with the warmth and love a mother has. She greeted us politely then beckoned the fledgling to come forward. When I saw him clearly, I thought my heart would stop beating. He was so handsome. He had tousled, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. I was day-dreaming about me and him together, when Neferet interrupted me.

"Zoey, I thought I should introduce you to our newest fledgling, Jack Twist. Jack Twist, this is Zoey Redbird. Zoey is the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons."

Jack smiled shyly and waved.

"Hello, Jack. These are my friends; Shaunee Cole, Erin Bates, Stevie Rae Johnson and Damien Maslin. It's nice to meet you."

Neferet smiled with much warmth before asking, "Damien, would you please show Jack around the House of Night and help him out with his room and such? Loren Blake is Jack's mentor but, as you are aware, Loren Blake is currently away from school. Erik Night is his roommate but he is away also, so it would be a delight if you could help Jack until they get back."

"I'd be happy to help, Neferet." I replied, while quietly celebrating. I turned away from Neferet and towards Jack, planting a friendly smile on my face. "Jack, follow me and we'll get you something to eat."

I rose from my chair and walked across the room, Jack trailing behind me. I grabbed a bowl and passed it to Jack. "Here we go, now grab some spaghetti and come sit with us." I waited while Jack filled his bowl and then we slowly walked back across the dining hall.

"What's that table in the middle for?" Jack asked shyly.

"Oh, that's the ceremonial table for our Goddess, Nyx. That's all the food and drink we give her. It seems strange at first, but you'll get used to it."

They arrived at the table and I slid over to make room for Jack. When we had both finished our meals, we rose from our seats, dumped the bowls and exited the dining hall out into the cool, winter night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's Point of View:

As Damien and I walked out into the cool night, I gazed around and saw how beautiful the campus was. The moonlight gleamed on everything, giving it a shiny effect. As I was lost in the vampire world, Damien spoke.

"So, what was it like back at your old school?" Damien asked me.

"Well, nobody really liked me. What was it like for you?" I said. I wasn't going to talk about my sexuality because I wanted to make friends and I was worried that if I told people, they wouldn't want to be friends with me, the would just tease me and call me 'fag'.

"Me either. Nobody wanted to be friends with me and my parents are disappointed that I'm gay." Damien told him this matter-of-factly. I was surprised that he was so open about his sexuality.

"Wow. So am I."

"When I saw you walk into the dining hall today, I thought my heart would stop beating. You are really handsome."

"Aw, thanks Damien. You too."

I smiled at him, happy that someone liked me for who I am.

As we walked, I noticed a temple.

"What is that temple for?" I asked, pointing towards it.

"That temple is Nyx's temple and that statue in front of the temple is the Goddess herself."

I looked to the temple again, only now realising the beautiful statue in front of the temple. It was a statue of Nyx, her hands were upraised as if she were cupping the moon.

They continued past the temple and stopped outside the boy's dormitory, where Damien turned to face me.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied nervously.

Damien touched my arm briefly, smiled and opened the door, guiding me into the room. I stepped in and couldn't believe what I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's Point of View:

As I walked into the room, I noticed all the fledglings stop what they were doing and stare at me. I looked around the room before me, shifting about uncomfortably. The walls of the boy's dormitory were the colour of the ocean and the furniture was made from either leather or wood. Damien walked alongside me, towards the stairs at the opposite end of the room.

"Everyone's staring at me." I whispered in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I know. It's okay. Just ignore it and follow my lead." Damien whispered back.

I did as he said and trudged up the stairs after him. The stairway curved around to the left. As I neared the top, I stumbled over one of the steps, and tripped forward. Luckily, Damien has fast reflexes and caught me before I could do myself harm.

"You okay?" Damien asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Damien studied me closely before replying. "It will get better, Jack. You'll see."

I climbed the last of the steps and followed Damien down the hallway, stopping outside number thirteen. Damien pushed open the door with a loud creak. I stepped inside and was surprised to find all my things in place.

"Damien, why don't the doors have locks? Won't our possessions get stolen?"

"Well, the answer to your questions are simple. The House of Night doesn't need locks because adult vampires are intuitive. If something is stolen, they'll know about it. I haven't met one fledgling who has been stupid enough to steal."

I glanced around the room, looking at the possessions I brought. On my nightstand were a few photographs, one of my parents and I on summer vacation and another one of my best friend from my old school. He was one of the few people who accepted me for who I am. The bookshelves looked bare, besides a few of my favourite books in a neat pile on the end of the shelf.

Damien glanced at his watch. "It's getting close to curfew so I need to get back to my own room." He walked over and set my alarm clock for me. "Okay, all set. When the alarm goes off, you have half an hour to get ready for breakfast and to gather in the dining hall. Well, I'm going to head off now. Sleep well, Jack."

After he left, I entered the bathroom to brush my teeth. I picked up the toothbrush but when I looked into the mirror, I dropped the toothbrush in the sink. I was still taken-away by the beauty of the half-moon crescent on my face that made me a vampire. I gazed at it for a few moments before brushing my teeth, packing up and sliding under the covers. After a few minutes, I gently drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's Point of View:

The sound of the alarm clock's insistent racket woke me from the dream world into the real world. I glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. Ugh! Only 8.00pm! This would take some getting used to. I stumbled sleepily around the room, preparing for breakfast. I looked in the old, pine wardrobe and the school uniform was hanging up neatly on white hangers. I pulled off the school sweater and shoved it on over the shirt I was wearing. Feeling more refreshed and awake, I headed down the stairs and out into the cloudy night. I walked along the sidewalk, studying the brilliance of the moon and the stars. I stopped walking and sent up a silent prayer to Nyx.

_Nyx, please help me to fit in here. This is a whole new life and world for me. I don't know much about it, or you but I please ask for your help to get through this as easy as possible and to make friends easily. Thank you._

I came to the large, wooden door of the dining hall and opened it with a loud creak. I peered around the room and saw my friends, sitting at the same table in the corner. The air was filled with the scent of pancakes. I filled up a plate with pancakes then headed over to the corner to eat with my friends. As I got closer to the table, I noticed Damien slide along to make room for me. I slid into the booth, sitting in Damien's recently vacated seat. They all greeted me as I sat down.

"Hey Jack," they all said in unison.

"How was your sleep?" Damien asked politely.

"Well, it feels kind of weird to be up at this time. It's like 8.30pm and I would normally be preparing for bed and I'm only having breakfast."

After the meal, Damien and I headed to our homeroom. We ended up in the same homeroom, along with Zoey. We entered the room just before the bell rang. Whilst Damien showed me my locker and helped me find my Sociology Book, the bell rang and the door opened. Into the room walked Neferet, looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair was loose, waving gently down her back. Her moss green eyes were soft-looking. With the textbook in my hand, I sat down in my assigned seat next to Damien.

"Today we will be studying the Amazons. There are a few things that we do today that come from the Amazons. Can anyone tell me what these are?" Neferet spoke clearly and smoothly.

My peripheral vision told me that Damien had his hand up.

"Yes, Damien?"

"The bow of respect, with our hands in fists over our hearts and also the way we greet each other, by gripping forearms."

"Very good, Damien"

I glanced sideways at him, and found he was looking right back at me. I smiled at him then turned to face the front of the class to listen to Neferet as she gave us an interesting lecture about the Amazons. The bell rang and we all split up to go to our next classes. For this period we got to choose a subject that we wanted. I chose Intro to Music, Damien chose Sketching 101, Zoey was in Drama 101 and Zoey told me that Stevie Rae was in Intro to Music with me. The rest of the day passed by quite smoothly and I was relieved when it was time to climb into bed for a well-deserved rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Damien's Point of View:

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face. I loved Jack, I loved everything about him. I slept soundly and woke up in quite a cheerful mood, which was rare, because I'm not a morning person.

Today was the day of Z's ritual. The day progressed as normal, only becoming exciting just before the ritual that "morning".

I called out, "Omigosh. Z! Come here! I think Stevie Rae has developed an affinity for Earth."

Z ran over. "Really?" she asked, excitedly.

"Yeah… I know what we'll do. Stevie Rae, think about the earth. But don't YOU think about it Zoey," I told her.

"Ok," the two girls replied together.

Everything went silent while Stevie Rae thought about the earth, while we all waited for Z's reaction.

"Omigod. It's really true!" Zoey screamed, while hugging Stevie Rae.

Z returned to the centre of the circle and asked Erik to hand out candles. First was Shaunee. As soon as her hand touched the red candle, the flame was instantly lighted. She laughed delightedly, but Z wasn't finished. Next came Erin, who was handed the blue candle. Once again, when her hand reached it, the tile floor around her started rippling, as if she was on the beach at the water's edge. Erik came over to me last with the yellow candle. I was shocked! Zoey thought I had an affinity for air? Was she crazy? I peered around Erik, looking at Zoey. I felt scared, and I knew she could see that in my eyes. She looked back at me and mouthed the words '_Take it…_'. I reached out hesitantly and took the yellow candle from Erik. When I touched it, I felt like I was in a miniature whirlwind. My eyes filled with tears of joy and started to spill down my cheeks. Soon thereafter, the ritual started.

We all took our positions as Loren Blake began to read out the poem.

'_I have no name,_

_I am but two days old'._

_What shall I call thee?_

'_I happy am,_

_Joy is my name.'_

_Sweet joy befall thee._

Z looked beautiful and graceful as she twirled around the circle, gradually making her way to the center of the circle.

'_Pretty joy!_

_Sweet joy but two days old,_

_Sweet joy I call thee;_

_Thou dost smile . . .'_

Z was very precise with her twirls and spins, moving exactly in time with the music and with the Poet Laureate's words.

'_I sing the while – _

_Sweet joy befall thee."_

Z finished in the centre just as the poem came to a close. She welcomed everyone to the first new Dark Daughter's and Son's Ritual then began the circle-casting, calling in each element one by one. After each element was called, she came around with the goblet, from which we all took a sip of the wine laced with blood. She sent away all the elements, thanking them as they left. So that was it. . The first Dark Daughter's and Son's ritual was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Damien's Point of View:

We were making our handprints in the wet cement. I placed my hand in the cement and then took it out again, leaving a nice imprint in the middle. Z, Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae, Erik and I were drying our hands off on towels when I heard a disturbing sound coming from my right. I glanced anxiously to the right and my eyes widened in horror. Stevie Rae was coughing. I called out to Z, my voice filled with fear.

"Zoey! What's happening?" Just as I said this, I saw Stevie Rae press the towel against her mouth and then the smell of her blood hit me. It smelt sweet and rich.

Tears filled my eyes but I was determined to stay strong. I walked to Zoey and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Z. She needs you." I spoke in a soft and gentle tone, hoping not to upset her.

Z walked over to her and I trailed after her. She barked at Shaunee over her shoulder to get Neferet. She reached Stevie Rae just as she coughed again, more blood spewing from her mouth.

More tears came to my eyes and this time spilled over and raced down my cheeks. I pressed my hand against my mouth to hold back a sob. I looked to my left and saw Jack, tears running down his cheeks aswell. I shuffled over to him and gave him a hug, leaving my arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"You okay, Jack?" I asked, quietly.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," he replied, his voice no more than a whisper.

I knew that he didn't know Stevie Rae very well, but everyone loved her. I suspected he was beginning to love her too. I wiped the tears from his eyes then went back over to Z, who was holding Stevie Rae in her arms and the towel against her mouth. Zoey's tears were dripping onto Stevie Rae's blood-soaked chest.

Neferet entered the room with smooth, long strides. She was holding a small vial of milky liquid in one hand. Following behind her were several Sons of Erebus Warriors carrying a stretcher. She crouched down gracefully beside us and began to speak in a clear but quiet voice.

"Stevie Rae, drink this," she said, while opening and handing the milky white liquid to Stevie Rae.

Stevie Rae took the vial from her, tilted her head back and downed the liquid in one gulp. "Zoey, I'm gonna go to sleep now. 'Kay?"

"Okay, honey," I heard Zoey say.

"Y'all take care of each other," she whispered. She closed her eyes and drifted slowly to her death.


End file.
